


Lucky

by patroohclus (slythwrinsdray)



Series: After Skam [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Desperate Even, Epic Bromance, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythwrinsdray/pseuds/patroohclus
Summary: Counting to ten, figuring he couldn't wait any longer, he stood up and turned to his boyfriend. "Isak?""Hmm?""I'm going to get naked and then get myself off, alone if I have to. Feel free to join whenever. And Jonas,", he said to the slackjawed boy, "It was nice seeing you today but this is the part where I'm leaving."





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariuspondmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspondmercy/gifts).



Even looked at the clock ticking on the wall. His shift was nearly over, only a few minutes to go. He imagined coming home to Isak's smiling face and all his stuff strewn across the flat because his boyfriend just couldn't go a day without making some kind of mess. Fucking hell, Even loved him so much.

Only two minutes and he would be free at last. It had been a long day filled with rude people. And Even was already sulky enough, thank you very much. It wasn't his fault, of course; the reason behind his bad mood was Isak's best friend Jonas.

Don't get him wrong, he considered Jonas one of his friends but sometimes he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend without the guy getting between them. _And their sex life_ , a tiny voice in his brain whispered.

The first time this had happened had been exactly a week ago. Even had been in the middle of eating his boyfriend out - _vigorously, so to say_ \- when Isak's phone started ringing.  
"Don't even think of answering.", Even had said.  
  
"But what if it's important?"  
  
"More important than this?" He had stared at Isak. "Are you serious?"  
  
Too late, his boyfriend had already accepted the call. It had been Jonas, on speaker.  
  
"Bro, I need your help. Are you doing anything important right now? I can get to you later."  
  
Even had yelled "Yes!" at the same time as Isak's "Nah bro, I have time.". He had mouthed a sorry to him and then vanished into the kitchen, still naked. By the time they had finished their talk, Even had already been dressed for his afternoon shift.

The short message he had gotten at work had lifted his mood immensely: _'I promise I will make it up to you. Love you'._ But then the next day Jonas had been at their door and had walked straight past Even to talk about his newly restarted relationship to Isak. He had just sighed, closed his eyes for a second to say goodbye to his imagined evening and tried to feel not too upset. Jonas was their friend.

The following four days had passed just the same. Even was getting restless. He hadn't even jacked off because Jonas had either always been there or Even was too stressed out from work. He was desperate and he knew it.

His colleagues had already realized something was wrong, asking him question after question. No, he didn't have any trouble with his boyfriend. And no, he also didn't feel unwell. He had drifted off more times than he could remember. Even just missed Isak so much.

He had big hopes for this evening so as soon as his shift ended he just threw down his apron and ran out of the Kaffebrenneriet without a thought. The way to their flat was short and after just a few minutes he was opening their door with a flourish. "Baby I'm home!"

There was no answer but the sound of the new Fifa game. Even grinned as he thought of Isak being so into it that he didn't even hear him coming. He kicked his shoes off and tiptoed to their living room slash kitchen. Just as he wanted to jump out to scare his boyfriend a bit, he saw that there was not one but two heads poking out from their couch.  
"What the hell.", he cursed. Jonas and Isak sviweled around. _Of course that's what they would hear._

Isak's eyes lit up. "Baby, hallo. Come here!", he gestured before starting the game anew.

Even took a deep calming breath. He could totally do this. Jonas probably won't stay forever.

He walked over and sat down, smiling when Isak immediately leaned against him. Even kissed the side of his head and burrowed his nose in the sweaty curls. It was Saturday, so his boyfriend had most likely not showered after his workout. He didn't particularly care. Isak was always hot, even with smelly feet and morning breath. And his feet could smell absolutely _horrible_.

Even closed his eyes to relax a little bit. When he opened them again, blinking hazily at his surroundings, Isak was still next to him with Jonas on the other side of the couch.

"What time is it?"  
  
Isak snorted, eyes fixed on the TV screen. "I think you slept for an hour or so."  
  
Even grimaced and tried to stretch his legs a bit. He was semi hard and he wished that Jonas would just leave already. "And you're still playing?"  
  
"Yeah just started the fourth round.", Jonas answered.  
  
Even nodded thoughtfully. He found that he didn't care anymore. "When do you leave?" He didn't even hide the fact that he wanted him gone.  
  
"Chill bro, I'm leaving after this game. Date with Eva."  
  
"If you're not gone the minute it's over I'm going to scream." He saw Jonas raise an eyebrow in the reflection on the screen.  
  
"Bro, what's up with you?"  
  
_Mostly my dick_ , Even thought. "Am I not allowed to want an evening with my boyfriend? Alone?"  
  
"No worries, I'm gone before you can blink.", Jonas said before focussing on the game again.

Counting to ten, figuring he couldn't wait any longer, he stood up and turned to his boyfriend. "Isak?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm going to get naked and then get myself off, alone if I have to. Feel free to join whenever. And Jonas,", he said to the slackjawed boy, "It was nice seeing you today but this is the part where I'm leaving."

Even was gone for what felt like half a minute before the bedroom door opened to reveal a wide eyed Isak. He frantically stripped out of his clothes, stumbled a bit while trying to get rid of his sweatpants and then just jumped on Even like a starfish.

"Why didn't you say anything?", Isak gasped between open mouthed kisses. His breath smelled like stale chips and he seemed even hotter to Even. _This was so domestic._  
Even bit the skin by his collarbone, his hips jerking into Isak's. "You were so happy - yes, like that -", he moaned when their dicks slid next to each other "Spending time with Jonas and I -"  
Isak stopped him with a kiss, sucking his lip in hard. "Stop talking about Jonas."

Even nodded against his skin. He tangled one hand into his hair, tugging a bit. They moved in a frenzy, rutting against each other. They stopped kissing then, foreheads touching. Their breaths mingled hotly and Even could swear that sweat dripped from Isak's brow. His dick was already wet with precome, easily grounding against Isak. His hips stuttered. "Fuck, Isak."

Isak snorted where his nose was smushed against Even's cheek. "Already.. doing that.. remember?"

Even gripped his hair tighter, his other hand probably leaving bruises on the skin of Isak's butt. "Don't.. make fun of me.", he said but it lacked the necessary strength. He fucked harder against Isak, his boyfriends hips adjusting to the movement. The angle hurt a bit, all sharp bones but Even relished in it. "It - fuck - it's been a week." He choked a bit on his own spit.

Isak moaned into his mouth. "Even, Even, Even.", he repeated like a mantra. His hands seemed to move everywhere at once.  
Even's movements stuttered again, surging upward.

"Fuck, I can't.. Isak!", he babbled, fucking against him one time, two times before he came.

Isak was still moving above him and Even opened his eyes to look at him. His lips were shiny with spit, his skin a blotchy red. He was simply the most beautiful person Even had ever seen. Isak started forward, devouring his mouth hungrily, then stopped, his dick thrusting shortly into his. He stilled completely as he orgasmed, a moan stuck in his throat.

Then, utterly spent, Isak went slack against him. After a while their breaths evened out and he blinked tiredly up at Even. He laughed, smoothing down Isak's curls. "Sleep, Baby. I've got you."

Even stayed awake when his boyfriend slowly slid away into slumber. He drooled a little on his chest, snuffling in his sleep. "How have I gotten so lucky?", he whispered. He definitely had to reevaluate his Top 10 list after this.

Sex with Isak was always good, sometimes lazy, sometimes chaotic but always, always good. And this was counting the time he accidentally elbowed Isak in the face and they had to stop the nosebleed first. No, he was not lucky because of that.

He was lucky because this mess of a boy was his forever. His forever to cherish, to hold and to fuck. And he wouldn't want to miss a second of it.

"Love you, Even.", Isak mumbled, still asleep.  
Even smiled, moving the blankets with his free hand to cover them both. He closed his eyes. "And I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This just exists because me and my friend imagined Jonas crying at Even and Isak's wedding which happens like this:
> 
> Jonas: "I can't believe you're living your life without me now."  
> Isak: "I'm not gonna leave you, bro."  
> Jonas: "Without. Me."  
> Isak: "You're my best friend."  
> Jonas: *ugly crying*
> 
> Bonus Eva & Even:
> 
> Even: "Were they always like this? I mean, before I knew them?"  
> Eva: "One time, Jonas and I wanted to spend a weekend in a cabin. Alone, having sex. He brought Isak with him."  
> Even: "We have a no-phone rule in the bedroom ever since Jonas called while we had sex and Isak proceeded to talk to him for half an hour."
> 
> P.S.: You may take the cursive out of my cold, dead hands. Thanks!


End file.
